


一个巴掌一颗糖

by CutieMelon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieMelon/pseuds/CutieMelon
Summary: 克瓜球员瓜 x 教练克圣纯师徒训诫spanking预警！！！注意避雷*对真实的瓜的故事有些许改动设定在16岁的少年瓜第一次和一队训练
Relationships: Johan Cruyff/Pep Guardiola
Kudos: 4





	一个巴掌一颗糖

一个巴掌一颗糖

拉玛西亚平常的一天，16 岁的佩普早早的就从床上爬了起来，不是要去训练，而是因为自己约好了前几日在酒吧偶遇的姑娘去约会。上午的训练课 11:00 才开始，男孩有四个小时的时间可以远离学校，和自己喜爱的女孩度过半天。  
四个小时很快过去，男孩在离拉玛西亚有点距离的地方恋恋不舍地和女孩 kiss and goodbye，迈着小碎步，从宿舍楼南边那堵破旧的矮墙翻了回来，机灵的小孩可不想被正门的保安大叔记下名字。  
10:30，男孩飞速拿上自己的包跑到训练场，匆匆忙忙的准备去换衣服。跑到更衣室门口却被自己的教练拦下。教练的脸色并不好看。  
“你去哪儿了。”  
“额，我去找地方写学校留的作业了”  
男孩的眼睛滴溜溜的转。没有老师不偏袒有天分的学生，教练一向宠爱自己，他也总是仗着自己的天赋为所欲为。  
“克鲁伊夫在找你，他在找你去一队训练”  
教练的脸色并不好看  
“他在等你”  
男孩语塞。  
“什么？”  
他狠不得给自己一巴掌。  
“换好衣服，快点去，你知道一队训练场在哪里”  
飞奔到一队训练场上，训练已经开始了，男孩手足无措地站在一旁看着自己的偶像们跑步热身，完全没意识到有人站到了身侧。  
“你就是瓜迪奥拉？”  
慌张的侧过头，身边的棕发教练眼神凌厉。男孩自己曾经无数次幻想着能在他手下训练，梦想终于实现，可这个第一次好像不会太美好。  
“是的先生，对不起”  
“先去训练”  
教练打断了男孩还未说出口的解释，手指向准备开始抢圈的球员们。  
“训练结束了来找我”  
男孩的心又沉了沉，低着头走进抢圈的队伍，自觉的站在了圆圈的中心。一队的训练强度很大，老大哥们也没有要照顾小孩的意思，训练结束后，男孩被累的气喘吁吁。  
走回更衣室，球员们换好衣服陆陆续续的准备回家，只剩下了零星几个工作人员，黑发的男孩，和棕发的教练。  
克鲁伊夫没有说话，也没有一个眼色，径直走出了更衣室，身后跟着耷拉着脑袋不敢大声喘气的男孩。明明只有两分钟的路，仿佛过了一个世纪。  
“把门关上”  
克鲁伊夫坐在办公桌后，凌洌的眼盯着紧张到用手搓衣角的男孩。  
“何塞普·瓜迪奥拉？那个让所有拉玛西亚教练都赞不决口的中场？”  
…  
男孩仿佛要把脑袋埋在自己的胸口里  
“对不起，先生”  
“拉玛西亚的规矩ce你不知道吗？住在宿舍的青训球员只有周末可以出去。”  
“我…”  
男孩憋住了马上说出口的“写作业”三个字。教练好像有一股魔力，一股看穿一切的力量让他不敢开口撒谎。  
“对不起，我偷偷跑出去玩了，先生”  
空气凝结了三秒钟，只见教练整理了一下自己的衣领，从椅子里起身绕到男孩身前。  
“我以为所有人都夸奖的瓜迪奥拉是个懂得珍惜自己天赋的孩子”  
男孩低头盯着自己的脚尖，不知道该如何回应刺耳的质疑，心里的害怕已经不见，取而代之的是愧疚与失落。他不知道为什么，尽管这是和伟大的克鲁伊夫的第一次见面，但是当自己听到他话语中的失望时，会如此的内疚。  
“我见过很多有天赋的年轻球员，他们中的很多人都泯然众人，因为他们不懂得珍惜自己，因为他们不够努力”  
主教练的手指抬起男孩的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己。短短几句话，男孩仿佛雕塑复制品般精致的眼睛里已经蓄起了泪水。眼睛的主人仿佛被巨大的愧疚感淹没了，他从未想过克鲁伊夫会如此提点他这个 16 岁的小屁孩，而自己给他留下的第一印象只不过是个不认真对待足球的，仗着天赋胡作非为的坏学生罢了。  
“要好好努力，要珍惜，在足球的世界里，必须时时刻刻在进步，知道吗佩普”  
包在眼眶里的眼泪仿佛要溢出来，男孩没想到，一直遥远的克鲁伊夫竟然知道自己喜欢被叫的名字，而不是和所有人初次见面时那个生硬的 Josep。忍着泪水用力的点点头，男孩只想把刚才这段话刻进心里。  
教练此时收回了刚才流露出的一丝温柔，又变回了那个严肃的，令人生畏的克鲁伊夫。  
“犯错了就要接受惩罚，在足球的世界里是这样，在我的规矩里也是这样”  
只见教练拉过纤细的手腕，把小人拽到了办公桌后面，自己坐回椅子中，顺便抽出了放在笔筒里的格尺。男孩此时还不懂迎接自己的是什么，懵懂的看着面前的人。  
“你是右利手对吧，把右手伸出来”  
男孩忽然意识到要发生什么，带着一丝恐惧与不可置信的看着教练拿着尺子的手。  
“先生…”

啪

一下尺子抽在右边小臂上，一道痕迹迅速变白，再变得红肿。毫无预警的疼痛让男孩痛呼出声，左手刚想去揉，却被格尺拦在半途。  
“右手伸出来，手心朝上，听不懂吗”  
感受到语气中的愤怒逐渐上升，年轻的佩普不敢再犹豫，乖乖的伸出了右手，摆好姿势，闭上眼睛等着疼痛的来袭。

啪

只是第一下，男孩就痛的蜷起了手掌，眼泪差点直接蹦出眼眶，他一直很怕疼。  
“刚才那下不算，再蜷起来就重新开始”  
心思敏感的小孩听到这句话再也绷不住眼泪，豆大的泪珠顺着漂亮的脸留下来，凉凉的。心底里更凉，教练好像没有自己想的那样关心自己。正值青春期的男孩虽然有些小叛逆，身体上却很诚实，乖乖地张开手掌送到教练身前，闭上眼睛，只希望酷刑能快点结束。  
“十下，不许躲”  
用力点头回应的小孩看上去有点好笑又可怜，教练扯扯嘴角，左手握住小孩的手指轻轻往下掰，细嫩的掌心被完全露出来，右手高高的举起尺子，用力地挥下。

啪  
啪

小孩被疼痛激的想把手往回拽，却发现自己被牢牢的握住。教练尽管已经退役多年，力气还是一如既往的大，仅仅两下而已，痛到眼泪都滴到了地上。

啪啪啪

连续三下狠狠的砸在手心，男孩痛的叫出声，但还是用尽力气把手举在原地不动，他不想再让教练生气，失望了。  
“佩普？”  
透过握紧的手，主教练感到了男孩此刻正在和自己较劲，用有些粗糙的手指轻轻略过红肿的手心。  
“放松一点孩子，很快就过去了”  
小人点了点脑袋。  
”最后五下一起打完，会很痛，能不能坚持住？”  
男孩赶忙用左手抹掉眼眶里的眼泪，抬起眼睛看着主教练，用力的点点头。主教练眼里含笑，仿佛看到了自己小时候被恩师米歇尔管教时的样子。这还真是个惹人喜欢的小孩啊。  
虽说已经不再生气，但是说好的惩罚必须要完成，教练把尺子放重新在男孩的手心上。

啪  
啪啪啪啪

五下尺子破着风连续砸在手掌上，瞬间变得红肿充血。男孩终于忍不住哭出声音，边淌眼泪还边咬着嘴唇不想让声音被听见，哼哼唧唧的仿佛一个被拿走糖果的婴儿。主教练本来已经准备把尺子放回桌面的笔筒，余光却瞥到男孩紧咬的嘴唇，刚刚熄灭的怒火又被勾起，尺子拿回手里。  
“不许咬嘴唇”  
教练一把把男孩搂到自己身前，啪啪两下打在粉嫩的唇上，不算疼，但是其中的惩戒意味吓的小男孩闭上了眼，回过神来发现自己已经被搂到怀里。他本来就瘦，骨架此时还没长开，小小一只，一只手就能把肩膀搂住。看到小孩眼框里的泪又包不住了，教练赶忙把尺子扔回桌面，狠狠的揉了揉男孩的黑色卷毛。  
“任何时候，都不可以做伤害自己身体的事情”  
让男孩在身前站直，掰开他的手，只是肿了薄薄的一层，再看看男孩这要把眼泪哭干的架势，克鲁伊夫不禁笑出声来。  
“一个运动员，坚强一点，怎么这么爱哭”  
“真的很疼，先生”  
嘟嘟囔囔的小孩从小就很怕疼，球场上被铲伤时，仗着自己对足球的热爱还能忍着眼泪接着比赛。在场下就像只小猫咪，所有人都知道，不小心弄疼小猫咪会让他生气一下午。  
教练失语，本只是想给个小教训，后劲竟然这么大。不过花一个小时能搞清楚该怎么管教这个小孩，倒也是不亏。  
“真的对不起，先生”  
“嗯”  
“不会再这样做了，请您相信我”  
“嗯哼”  
男孩有些怅然的听着教练的话，先生还是没有原谅自己。  
“先生不要生气了，我会努力”  
“努力不是嘴上说的，努力的小孩不会私自违反拉玛西亚的规则，不是吗”  
被戳到痛处的男孩儿又羞又愧，只好张开有些红肿的右手给教练看。  
“可是我都被您打过了呢”  
小孩瘪瘪嘴，鼓起勇气扯了扯教练的衣袖，挂着泪的深棕色眼眸直勾勾的盯着面前的教练。看着面前撒起娇的小人儿，克鲁伊夫回敬了聪明脑瓜一个爆栗，揉揉头发，仿佛在撸一只话痨又淘气的暹罗猫。承受着头毛蹂躏的小孩不敢造次只能默默承受，余光扫到了办公桌上的一堆棒棒糖，壮着胆子向教练索要一颗糖果，却被教练以“运动员不应该摄入添加糖”这个毫无反驳余地的理由一把拒绝，顺便又给自己的胳膊招来一巴掌。  
哼  
“b 队明天是不是有主场比赛”  
教练岔开话题，轻轻为男孩揉着手心，他知道，除了惩戒本身，之后的陪伴与呵护，对尚在成长中的男孩是最好的礼物。  
“是的”  
小孩的心情早已平复，甚至对和诺坎普教父相处的这段时间有些恋恋不舍。要知道，不是每个球员都能听到克鲁伊夫的教诲，而 16 岁的他已经被一对一指导了，虽然有点疼。  
“您会去看看我比赛吗”  
清脆的少年音刚落，小孩就羞红了脸，恨不得把自己埋到地里。大名鼎鼎的巴塞罗那的教练怎么会这么闲，为了他专门去看比赛。  
“没有时间呢，明天下午要去比赛，但是你要好好表现哦，我会问的”  
知道面前的小孩在期待什么，教练起了玩乐之心。他问过了，B 队明天的比赛结束以后，他才会出发去马德里。小孩本不期待太多，但是听到不合心意的回答心里还是酸了酸，没有说话。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
第二天下午

16 岁的后腰瓜迪奥拉一传一射，巴萨 B 队在主场 2：1 战胜了西班牙人 B 队。哄哄闹闹的球员们回到更衣室，黑发的男孩却没有那么激动，昨天自己被教导的那句“在足球的世界里，必须时时刻刻进步”被深深刻在了脑子里，2:1 并不是个完美的结局。正打开书包准备收拾东西回训练场加练的时候，还有点刺痛的手掌摸到了包里尖锐的东西。有些困惑的掏出来，是个橙子味的棒棒糖，上面还用胶带粘着一张纸条。  
纸条上面只有草草的几个字：“可以更好的”。


End file.
